Ryou THE klutz
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Ryou is a klutz. He bumps into street poles, falls of stairs and trips over his own feet… So what happens when he accidentally kisses Bakura? Read and find out! Oneshot, short fic! BxR fluff.


**Summary: **Ryou is a klutz. He bumps into street poles, falls of stairs and trips over his own feet… So what happens when he accidentally kisses Bakura? Read and find out! One-shot, short fic! BxR fluff.

Catlover: (_is tired_) Hello… (_Yawn_) Its time for another random story by me!

DCatlover: And me!

Catlover: This story is made when I was really bored and wanted to do something with my lack of updates… so enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** AU and Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Shoo!

**Note:** Ryou's POV… nuff said…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Hello! I'm Ryou Bakura, owner of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye…

…And I'm a klutz…

Why am I a klutz…? You ask… I dunno, I just am… I guess…

Really, I'm usually so caught in day dreaming that I don't notice what I'm doing. Yesterday I bumped into and old lady… And she yelled at me for not being considerate…

Or another time… I was in a serious conversation with Yuugi so I didn't look where I was going… and bumped into a street pole. I had a nosebleed for a while, and it wasn't fun. I think Yuugi didn't know whether he should be concerned, or just fall down laughing.

But wait! There's more… (_Note the sarcasm)_…

Like today, I fell down the stairs in school… I'm happy I didn't break something, and only luckily I had only some small bruises… But then again… I did make a fool of myself… I stumbled on a stair-step and stumbled all the way down. When I fell I felt my teeth clattering as my face fell flat on the ground… and once my friends found out there was nothing serious wrong with me, (except for a few bruises) they all laughed their asses off… Especially Jou, he laughed so hard the whole group thought he was hyperventilating… Bastard.

Right now, my body is covered with bruises, and un-deep wounds and cuts because of my clumsiness… Heh, heh, heh … its surprising that many of you think it's because my Yamis doing. Actually my yami never hit me or anything… Sure in the past he wasn't very nice to me, but that all changed much when Battle City was over. We are good friends now actually…

Speaking of Bakura… I've made a lot of accident with him around too…

The biggest mistake I've ever made was _that_ accident with Bakura…

… I still don't know what he thinks of it…

You don't know what I'm talking about? Well let me tell you…

…_Flashback… _

_I walked home from school that day. It was exactly that day that I bumped into that street-pole…_

"_Nehhmmm…" I moaned irritated as I rubbed my still painful nose. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but that didn't mean it still hurt. I sighed… my nose could now probably be redder than Rudolph the red nose reindeer's nose… _

_Humph! Why do they place those street-poles in the street anyway! There is no use for them… well… except for making light when it's dark outside, and keeping gang members and other creeps away from the safe path… but… uhmm… Okay, I'm out of arguments… so what?_

_It didn't get any better when Yuugi started laughing at me…_

_I sighed again as I walked inside my house… well… Bakura lives here too so it would be our humble little home… _

…_Okay that sounded corny…_

_So anyways, I went to the bathroom to make myself ready to go to the arcade. Yuugi and I parted earlier and he already went to the arcade. I had promised to Yuugi and the rest of the group that I would come too, so now I had to hurry up or I would be late. Again. _

_I quickly changed my school uniform for more comfortable clothes, and looked in the mirror to look at my nose. It was still slightly pink, but it didn't look that bad. Nobody would notice much anyway. I'm more the kind of background-type of person. Yuugi and his friends tent to forget I'm there with them sometimes… Oh well… not that I mind much anyway. I don't like it when all the attention is fixed on me…_

… _And that's why I hate being such a klutz…_

"_Good afternoon Hikari" I look behind me to see Bakura in the bathroom, standing there half-naked in the door opening and looking at me expectantly._

"_Good afternoon Yami" I say smiling as I turn around fully to see him smirk at me. Hmmm… My yami smirks all the time… except when he's angry… then he looks like he wants to kill you… but he seems happy now… I wonder why?_

"_How was your day today Ryou?" He asked me as he leaned against the door._

"_It was fine Bakura, thanks for asking" I said to him, as I told him that I would be leaving to arcade soon too. _

_I'm glad Bakura isn't mad that I'm hanging out with Yuugi and the rest of the group. He first seemed to be irritated with it, but when he and I had talked about it, he finally gave me permission to hang out with them… not like it wouldn't have done it without his permission… I guess I just like it when he isn't angry with me… _

"_Hikari? Can you give me the towels?" He asked after a while of talking, as he looks at the towels that where right beside me, neatly folded and placed near the sink._

_I smile gently at him. "Of course Yami" I walked over to him to hand him to towels…_

… _But I didn't look where I was going and slipped over a randomly placed piece of soap…_

_What happened after that, went all very quickly… I slipped and he had caught my fall… _

…_Only my lips where on his…_

_Yep, we where kissing, and I'm sure my eyes are as big as Yuugi's right now (the kid has big eyes). To break my fall Bakura had wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me standing stable. I shivered slightly when I felt his naked chest against mine. His skin is so soft… and yet again so rough… I smelled the enjoyable smell of his perfume and his own body scents…_

…_I think I kinda enjoy being in his arms…_

_But, just as quickly as I kissed Bakura, as quickly it was over. Bakura un-wrapped his arms around my waist and let me fall onto the ground looking quite shocked down to me._

"_H-hikari?"_

_I looked up at him fearfully. I didn't want him to be disgusted with me. I'm gay and he doesn't know it yet… I don't want him to leave me because of it…_

"_I… um… Igottagonow,byeYami" I mumbled really quickly as I nearly ran out of the bathroom and out of the house to Yuugi and the rest…_

…_Leaving a dumbfounded Bakura behind…_

…_End Flashback…_

When I came home that day, Bakura was staying the night with Marik and Malik. It has been three days after the accident now, and I have the unpleasant feeling that Bakura is avoiding me…

Would Bakura already know that I'm gay, so that he's now avoiding me because he's probably not interested/straight? Does he hate me right now? Is he disgusted?

I really need to know right now. I'm going to say I'm sorry, and ask him if he still wants to be with me…

I smile sadly… I guess I like Bakura really more that a friend… I love him…

I've always loved him… but I've always denied myself… maybe I should tell him today… But then again… I always want to tell him, and find out later that I don't have the guts to do it… I really, _really_ want to… but I don't know if I could take the rejection…

My head perks up when I hear the front door of our house opening. I hear someone putting his shoes in front of the door (where I always trip over them) and putting away his jacket. I can feel myself smile slightly as I see Bakura walk in to the living room, to sit next to me on the couth…

We sit a while next to each other, both not saying anything. It's making me nervous and he _knows_ it. Luckily he decides to talk first…

"Ryou we need to talk…" He says sternly as he turn around to face me fully. I do the same as I look in his red-violet eyes. "…about what happened three days ago"

I stare nervously in my Yami's eyes. "Um… yeah… about _that_" I'm sure that I'm blushing right now… damn it…

"Yes _that_" Bakura says blushing. It's not like a real blush, but more a deeper shade of his normal skin colour.

Okay… I better apologise now… one… two…three… "Bakura I want to apologise for my clumsiness, I really need to look where I'm walking" There! I said it! Now I'm hoping that he will forgive me so that we can act normal around each other again.

Bakura looks a little bid irritated at my answer. "You don't need to apologise to me hikari… I just wanted to tell you…" He's blushing deeper right now.

"…That I kinda liked it…"

After the stays this he quickly jumps of the couth and wants to walk away. I quickly jump of the couth too and grab his arm, willing him to turn around and face me.

"You liked it…?" I ask as I look him in his eyes again.

Bakura suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulder and waist. "Yes… I liked it… I was insecure about my feelings first…"

"You don't need to be inse—"

Bakura put a thin finger on my lips. "Shh… let me talk…" His hand slipped under my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "I first felt insecure, but now I know what my feelings are…"

"…and Ryou…?"

"Yes" I mumble softly.

"I love you Ryou"

I look at him shocked. He loves me? He cares about me, as I care about him? Does he really mean it?

"Really? Do you mean it Bakura?" I ask, not really believing my own ears.

Bakura smiles lovingly "Yes"

I smile happily as I hug him tightly, pressing my lips against his own… Bakura stiffens for a second and then finally melts in our kiss, deepening it and taking control… not that I mind… I love it… I love him…

I let out a small moan as I feel his moist tongue against my lips, silently begging for entrance. I open my mouth to let him in… letting his tongue brush against mine in a loving yet dominant way, as I feel his arms tighten around my waist.

Once we are out of breath and need that ting called oxygen, I look him in his eyes again. "I love you too Bakura…"

He smiles as he kisses me again. I wrap my arms around him again and hug him. I'm so happy he loves me, and I love the look he has in his eyes now. Usually they glared or where narrowed, but now the where so soft… and full of happiness.

We move a little to get comfortable in the kiss, but as I move I slip over my own feet and fall down on the couth, taking Bakura with me. I giggled happily as Bakura fell on top of me. Bakura sighed amused and gave me a little kiss on my nose…

"Ryou… you really are hopeless…" He says in mild amusement.

I giggle softly. "I know"

Bakura sighed again in mock angry. "You really _ARE_ a klutz…"

He bent down to kiss me again. "…But you are my klutz"

I sighed happily as I wrap my arms around Bakura again. "Yes I am… I'm yours…"

…_Just as you are mine…_

_Fin_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_Giggles_) Oh my God, it's so corny!

DCatlover: Aren't all of your stories corny?

Catlover: (_Pouts_) Shut up!

DCatlover: (Smirks) No.

Catlover: Well tell me what you think about it. Good? Bad?

DCatlover: But don't tell us that it's short cus we already know that.

Catlover: Bye!

REVIEW

…

…

…

…

It makes us happy :'3


End file.
